


Not Christian Grey

by NotaDroid (mjonhunt)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjonhunt/pseuds/NotaDroid
Summary: One-Shot Set during Season 2, sometime after The Crocodile but before The Outsider. Belle storms into Gold's store to say he is nothing like Christian Grey.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Not Christian Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place during Season 2 sometime after the episode The Crocodile. Some one else had a Rumple fic that talked a lot about 50 Shades of Grey, and this scene just suggested itself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended.

"You're not Christian Grey!"

Mr. Gold, known to everyone from the Enchanted Forest as Rumplestilkin, looked up from the counter in his shop to see Belle had entered through the front door. She did not look happy. It wasn't that she looked angry so much outraged, but Gold could detect a dash of irritation in her tone. His eyes remained shrewd and alert, aware the wrong word might make things worse.

"I never said I was," he said with a slight smile and a slight joking tone. He wasn't really certain who this Christian Grey was, although the name rang a bell.

"Well everyone thinks you are, but they're wrong." She still seemed cross, but Gold sensed she was cross with everyone else, not him.

Good.

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

She began to smile, almost laughing,"You have no idea who I'm talking about."

"Well, the name sounds familiar, but I'm afraid I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Christian Grey. As in _50 Shades of Grey_?"

For a moment, he panicked. It was a book title. One he should remember, but for the life of him he couldn't place it. If she was anyone else in town, he wouldn't have cared. But this was Belle, the one person in town whose opinion of him mattered. And he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

For a brief second he considered trying to bluff his way through this, but decided against it for two reasons, he wasn't confident he could and he was really trying to be honest with Belle.

He let out a slightly embarrassed laugh. "I must confess I don't. I'm sorry. I can tell it's important to you but I'm sorry. I just am not familiar with this… is it a book?"

"Yes and he's a character in it."

"I take it he's not a pleasant fellow, this Mr. Grey?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't think so. Some people think he's romantic and charming."

"Do you?"

"Not at all."

"So who was suggesting I was this Mr. Grey?" He wondered if he needed to hurt someone.

"Everyone at Granny's. We were talking about the book."

"Oh?" Gold didn't spend a lot of time at Granny's, unless he was eating there with Belle. But he knew Belle and Ruby were becoming good friends.

"They thought you were just like him."

"Which means what? I mean, what is he like?"

"Well, he's rich. And controlling. He just dominates the poor heroine of the book."

At the word "dominates", Gold remembered the book. He had heard of it, and knew it was part of a trilogy. He also remembered there was a movie.

"I see. And I take it they were showing concern for you? Maybe wondering why you would be with me?"

"But they're wrong about you."

"Are they?"

"Rumple," she began but he cut her off by holding up his hand.

"Belle, while I don't really care that much what most people think of me, but you have to admit I'm not exactly a people person. I didn't have to be, I was the Dark One. People came to me for help, I wasn't really kind to anyone."

"That's not strictly true."

"You're a little different from everyone else."

"I wasn't talking about me. I seem to recall one or two people you showed mercy to. A particular thief, to be precise. He stole a wand and you let him go."

" _You_ let him go, Belle. I just chose not to kill him. I did get his enchanted bow, so it was a little bit like a deal."

"You can try to pretend that you're a monster, but I know better. You are a good man." He kissed tenderly on his cheek.

He smiled shyly.

"And this Christian isn't a good man?"

"He wants to control every moment of Anastasia's life."

"Anastasia? That's the woman's name?"

"Yes."

"Ah. And I don't do that?"

"You don't treat me like a possession and your respect my decisions."

"What can I say, I've always been drawn to strong women."

"Oh? So there were other women?"

Gold realized he might be in trouble. "Well," he began, "I did say I have a complicated relationship with almost everyone in town. Except for you. My relationship with you is simple. I love you."

She smiled a warm, knowing smile and her eyes lit up. "I love you too, Rumple."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"I really wouldn't worry what Ruby thinks of me Belle."

"I didn't say it was Ruby."

"It doesn't really sound like Granny's kind of a book."

"Ruby doesn't really like it either."

"In any case, I think you and Ruby can be friends without her approving of me."

"See, I told you."

"What?"

"You are not Christian Grey."


End file.
